1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an electronic flash light equipment which makes its flash light quantity variable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to an electronic flash light equipment, wherein, for the purpose of avoiding any wasteful consumption of flashing energy, a plurality of main capacitors are provided in parallel to a gas-charged flash lamp and the quantity of flash light is changed stepwise by controlling the number of said main capacitors which takes part in flash luminescence, such arrangements are well known in the Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 12196/1976 and 11290/1967, for example. However, those of the conventional technology have problems such as requiring circuit wiring that is complicated, or having the charged main capacitors not taking part in an electric discharge whereby the electric energy loss increases.